1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a support for items, e.g. outdoor items and, in one particular aspect, to a buoyant support for fishing tackle, hunting gear, archery equipment, picnic items, bird watching gear, or scuba gear.
2. Description of Related Art
Many outdoor activities that people engage in require a variety of equipment and apparatuses. For example, a typical angler takes with her or him all sorts of tackle, nets, lures, rods, corks, tools, bait, and refreshments. Getting these things from one's vehicle to a pier, bank, or boat can be time-consuming and difficult. The task is made all the more onerous if the angler is going to be wade fishing either in fresh or saltwater, in bays and flats or in the surf. Other persons engaged in outdoor activities encounter similar problems in transporting or handling equipment.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,005,847 discloses a fishing caddy apparatus with a lower and upper tray and a pair of wheels facilitating transportability.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,996,790 discloses a buoyant bait bucket with a catamaran hull that permits water to flow through it and an upper portion with a variety of depressions for holding various items, e.g. a tackle box; and a bait holding part which can accommodate different types of bait.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,878,311 discloses a buoyant container for fishermen or women having a tubular frame with buoyant material therein, e.g. urethane foam, on which is mounted a flexible or rigid net material forming a basket or container. Rod holders are adhesively secured to the tubular frame.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,871,079 discloses a floating cooler chest which is an integral structure with a cavity filled with a buoyant material, e.g. foam, and a variety of recesses for holding items.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,861,301 discloses a personal floatation system that includes a buoyant support for a person and a haversack attachable to the support and for holding an item such as an ice chest.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,841,661 discloses a multi-compartment container for holding all sorts of fishing gear and other items such as hot or cold food and drinks and a flashlight.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,794,723 discloses a floating bait bucket with a buoyant ring, a compartment for bait, a tackle box, an insulated food area, and a rod holder.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,681,219 discloses a boat accessory with recesses for holding items of different size, e.g. pliers, containers, tackle, etc.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,671,008 discloses a buoyant tackle box with a hole therethrough leading to a net below the box into which fish can be inserted and in which they are held.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,638,593 discloses a boat-shaped floating fishing accessory with an enclosed hull with a live bait compartment and an insulated food compartment. A pair of tubular enclosed air chambers provide buoyancy and holes are provided for attaching a stringer. Other compartments are provided for additional items, e.g. tackle items.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,500,059 discloses a multi-recess, multi-compartment fishing seat tray.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,128,170 discloses a combination tackle box, bait holder, cooler, and seat.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,678,611 discloses a buoyant fishing tackle carrier with a variety of compartments for a variety of tackle.
There has long been a need for an easily transportable support for outdoor gear such as fishing gear. There has long been a need for such a support which has a simple construction yet is sufficiently buoyant. There has long been a need for such a support which is lightweight yet durable.